Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Bleach (plus 18)
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom au rating plus levé
1. Chapter 1

Thème: Rubans  
Pairing: Uryuu/Ichigo  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ishida Uryuu regarda le résultat de son rafistolage avec un sourire ce n'était pas la première fois que Ichigo lui demandait ce genre de service. Les rubans sur la peluche vivante donnaient à ce lion de pacotille. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de rendre son chef d'œuvre au principal intéressé.

-Merci Ishida, je t'en dois une.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs racla bruyamment sa gorge et quitta la pièce rapidement. Il fut étonné de sentir son cœur battre aussi rapidement que s'il avait couru une longue distance. Ce la ne devait être possible, il n'était pas tombé amoureux de ce gars aux cheveux couleur carotte. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il avait appris à apprécier ce shinigami remplaçant. Le couturier en herbe respira en tentant de calmer les bêtement de son muscle cardiaque, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de ses hormones. Il sentait un désir le brûler de l'intérieur, il se précipita dans les toilettes des garçons pour régler son souci. Il baissa son pantalon ainsi que son slip et découvrit qu'il bandait. Il prit quelques rubans afin d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir tendit qu'il se masturbait dans les toilettes. Quand il éjacula ce n'est pas l'image d'Ichigo qui s'imposa mais celle d'une autre garçon...


	2. Passage

Thème: Différence

Pairing: Ichigo/Matsumoto

Contrainte: Lemon

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je fais cela pour m'amuser avant tout.

Note: Ceci est une réponse à un défi d'une amie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo se leva du toit en baillant. Depuis qu'il avait vécu tant de combats et de batailles, la vie quotidienne semblait presque ennuyeuse. Il frotta sa chevelure rousse, la dérangeant encore plus et descendit de son perchoir en un bon la présence d'un hollow se ressentait dans sa chair. Il sourit avant de courir le long des rues de Karakura son Zanpakto derrière le dos. Il arriva sur place, le monstre était déjà bien entamé comme s'il se battait déjà avec une autre personne. Il sauta son arme en avant coupa le masque du monstre. Il disparut comme il était venu. Il rangea son arme en soupirant.

-Qui va là ?

-Je t'ai connu plus poli, jeune homme.

Le shinigami remplaçant s'avança vers la voix qui lui semblait familière. Il garda sa forme combattante prêt à en découdre avec son adversaire. Homme ou femme, peu lui importait. Un ennemi est un ennemi. La silhouette se fit plus précise devant les yeux du jeune homme. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux formes généreuse. Il se demandait même comment elle faisait pour vivre avec une paire de seins pareils. Il rougit un peu en se repassant sa remarque dans sa tête. Pas qu'il était un pervers, il était plutôt de ceux qui s'en fichaient que les filles ou les gars lui fasse des avances.

-Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

-On se connaît déjà, Ichigo, je suis Matsumoto et tu me dois toujours un saké.

-La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je n'ai pas l'âge d'en consommer.

La femme à la longue chevelure rousse se mit rire, ce qui souleva sa poitrine au gré de ses respirations rapides. Son uniforme de vice-capitaine de division sur le point de lâcher les deux mamelles au moindre faux mouvement. Le jeune homme se tourna avant de laisser ses pensées l'envahir. Cette dernière était ce que ces potes appelaient, un appel à la luxure. Il secoua la tête. Décidément aujourd'hui, il n'était pas normal. Il passa sa main sur son front sans un signe de quelconque maladie.

-Tous les adolescents de ton âge testent ce genre de choses voyons.

-Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres, je suis différent.

-A part ta capacité à voir les fantômes et ton métissage, tu est gamin comme tous les autres. Laisse-toi tenter.

Ichigo souleva un sourcil, il n'y avait pas que lui qui n'était pas normal en ce jour. Il se retourna pour voir que la dame avait été blésée lors de son combat contre le hollow. Pour blesser un sous-capitaine comme cela, il n'était pas comme ceux qu'il avait tranchés après cette guerre contre les autres qui menaçait l'équilibre de leur univers. Le jeune homme avait gagné une force implacable tout en gardant en lui une part d'humanité.

-On va d'abord vous soigner, madame.

-Mademoiselle, je te prie.

Il rougit et l'emmena en direction du centre de soin que dirigeait son père. La main de la jeune femme était douce comme de la soie. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il évita de regarder à nouveau la femme qu'il aidait. Il arriva chez lui et lui indiqua un lit avant de monter dans sa chambre son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Son pantalon était étrangement serré. Il s'en débarrassa pour découvrir une magnifique érection. Il bandait, ce n'était jamais arrivé, il posa une main sur sa verge tendue par le plaisir. Il savait quoi faire avec ça, il se sentit extrême con de ne pas écouter les cours de biologie en cet instant. Il ferma les yeux tentant par de moyens divers de rendre moins douloureux cet endroit de son anatomie. Des bruits de pas s'approchait de la porte. Matsumoto l'avait suivi, elle traversa les murs. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient tous les deux des esprits en ce moment. Quand elle vit dans quel était le jeune homme, elle sourit doucement.

-Moi qui te pensais insensible aux charmes féminins te voilà bien en forme alors qu'on s'est à peine tenu la main.

-Sors de ma chambre !

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Ichigo grogna en voyant le corps de la vice-capitaine s'approcher de lui, sa poitrine toujours aussi visible. Il grimaça sentant se membre se tendre encore plus. La femme posa un regard gourmand sur le pénis du jeune homme. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que la main de la rouquine descende et monte sur sa verge. Des gémissements se filtraient à travers sa bouche sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Matsumoto sentant son partenaire prêt pour la suite, dévoila ses formes aux yeux du garçon qui devint aussi écarlate qu'une tomate. Sa poitrine n'était pas si grande que ça, elle la posa sur le torse du jeune homme, le renverse sous elle. Elle devait diriger la suite, elle savait que le jeune homme n'avait aucune expérience du genre. La vice-capitaine sourit avant de baisser le pantalon qui la gênait.

-Prêt à perdre ta virginité mon petit.

Le jeune homme ravala sa salive en voyant la bouche de la femme s'approcher dangereusement de son membre avant que ses lèvres l'entoure doucement. La tête de la rouquine commençait ses allées et venues sur l'objet de sa convoitise ce qui fit gémir Ichigo et empourpra ses joues déjà bien rouges. Il se sentait affreusement bien qu'il ne se retint pas quand la jouissance vint à lui après de longues minutes.

-Tu crois que c'est fini juste avec ça ?

Matsumoto se débarrassa de son bas et s'enfonça d'elle-même sur la verge tendue de son partenaire. Elle serra ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait ressenti cette sensation. Elle se sentait entière.

-Cette nuit sera différente de toutes les autres, mon rouquin.

Elle bougea ses hanches doucement en gémissant le pénis du jeune homme touchant son point G à chaque coup, la faisant hurler de plaisir. Elle lâcha sa cyprine après une demi-heure et en profita pour marquer le cou de son amant par un suçon dont elle avait le secret. A cet instant elle sentit que son partenaire éjaculait en elle. La femme se retira laissant le jeune homme seul avec lui-même, jamais il ne serait pareil après cela. Il était passé dans un autre monde, celui des adultes et de ses plaisirs coquins.


End file.
